Final Fantasy VIII Reboot
Reboot of Final Fantasy VIII. Because it wouldn't happen otherwise. Reboot instead of remake to cut out the nonsense. Writing Dialogue The party has full voice-acting. Battle Quotes Each party member has unique voiced quotes that play during the flow of battle. Party Banter On the field, the party can engage in banter, just like the ones from the . Notable Gameplay Field Party Leader Any playable character can be selected party leader. The party leader is the player-controlled character on the field, during which the other two party members follow. Movement / Platforming The party can run and jump to traverse the terrain. All elevated grounds or platforms can be dropped down from without exception. Any low enough fences can be jumped over. If it is physically possible to get from point A to point B, it is possible to do so. Every "special movement" used in the original, such as jumping when pressing A on a ledge, is now represented by player mobility options that can be used anywhere else. Only organic barriers prevent movement progression. No invisible walls. No obviously interactable objects that cannot be interacted with, such as doors. Encounter The encounter system can be customized by selecting one of two options: Gudt or Nostalgia Glasses. The encounter rate can also be set. Gudt Encounter system like the one used in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Enemies spawn randomly on the map in player proximity, after which the player can choose to run away or engage the foe, which will enter battle transition and take the party to the separate battlefield. Nostalgia Glasses Random encounters like the original. Programmatically, the enemy is automatically engaged as it spawns on the field. Battle Enemy Level Scaling Have enemies scale to the user's stats - or not at all. Gaining stats from stuff other than EXP, but you can't have the enemy stay weak if they're supposed to adapt. Magick The user may cast an infinite amount of spells in battle without it weakening their stats or reducing their pool of magic. Instead, the amount of acquired spells alter the cooldown of said spell's casting. The reduction depends on the spell at hand; Ultima, for instance, has major lag after usage, and only after 50 or so instances will the cooldown be reduced of any significance. Furthermore, the cooldowns are not reset between battles, even if they are diminished slightly by each step; this is to prevent the user from simply casting high-level spells at the start of each battle without penalty. Drawing Is gone. And replaced with drops, where 1 stock of spell is always guaranteed. Was an interesting concept at first, but you're basically just grinding one enemy for a long time instead of actually fighting more battles and progressing the game. Positioning Character move around the battlefield as they fight. Visual effect only, as this has no real impact on the battle flow. ATB Cost Abilities now have different ATB costs. Weaker abilities take more of the ATB gauge than stronger ones do. The basic attack will always take up half. Limit Breaks Limit Breaks are changed to the form of Final Fantasy VII Re-Remake. To make it a slight bit more VIII, increase the Limit Bar more the lower HP the user has when sustaining damage? Status Effects More recurring Final Fantasy statuses like Bravery, Deshell, Bubble and Lure are added. Enemy status ailment resistance have been changed. They now go by percentage, determining the efficiency of the effect on the target, but can now all be applied to all targets on the first casting. Enemies that used to be resistant to an ailment now instead have a 0-10% efficiency to it, meaning its effects are negligible. Enemy Info Lightning Saga's enemy info appears.